


Surpresa do Papai

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, marital rape
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Sarada é surpreendida por seu pai.





	Surpresa do Papai

Desde que o papai me fodeu e me estuprou pela primeira vez, quando eu tinha 12 anos, eu aprendi a não resistir ou fazer muito barulho. Eu tenho agora 16.

Algumas vezes eu relaxava, e até gozava quando ele me fodia.

Hoje eu estava meio acordada e mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto meu pai enfiava seu pau cheiroso em mim. Quando eu começei a sentir aquele sentimento quente que indicava que eu gozar logo, eu ouvi um som além do som que o pau do meu pai fazia enquanto penetrava e se retraia da minha buceta.

Eu abri meus olhos e percebi que havia outro homem no escuro, muito parecido com o meu pai.

"Masturbe o meu clone Sarada."

Eu movi minhas mãos para agarrar o pênis dele comecei a massageá-lo. Minha buceta começou a se encher e eu gemi de prazer, e minha masturbação do pênis dele tinha sido tão efetiva que o seu leite de homem me acertou na cara e no cabelo. Eu não queria ser assim, mas eu sabia que eu parecia uma puta total.

Ao mesmo tempo senti meu pai gozando em mim. O clone enfiou seu pau dentro de mim para que eu pudesse limpá-lo. Eu sempre ouvir falar que o papai tinha aprendido a fazer clones do Boruto mas eu nunca vi isso em pessoa.

Eu sabia que o Boruto se masturbava para mim. Eu sabia que ele devia se imaginar me estuprando usando clones. Mas o meu pai tinha chegado primeiro.  
Meu pai tirou seu pau da minha buceta e também veio se limpar comigo. Eu alternava entre os dois, quase como uma brincadeira. Eu então passei algum tempo me demorando no pau do clone, e o pai se aproveitou para esfregar o seu pau, e eu senti o muco se agarrar á minha face.

Pela primeira vez, eu me senti com tesão, e me coloquei de quatro, me coloquei de quatro e extendi minhas pernas, expondo a minha buceta de garota de 16 anos.

O clone do meu pai violentamente, brutalmente violou minha buceta. Eu tive vontade chorar sentindo sua carne se enfiar em mim, mas o papai me dizia para ser forte. Papai me segurou pela cabeça e me fodia pela boca. Quando um saia outro entrava. Pênis dentro da boca, pênis fora da buceta. Pênis fora da boca, pênis dentro da buceta. Puxada e empurrada. Eles me agarraram o mesmo tempo e eu me estiquei tentando engolir o pau do papai.

Meu pai me segurava com força enquanto eu engasgava em seu pau; o pau estava enfiado todo bem no fundo da minha garganta. Eu senti seu gozo escorrer pela garganta quando ele o teve.

 O clone gozou dentro da minha buceta. Eu senti sua fricção infernal e seu gozo deslizar dentro de mim enquanto ele se empurrrava contra mim.

O clone se dissolveu mas meu pai permaneceu e disse "Você é a meretriz do papai, não é?"

"Eu sou a meretriz do papai" eu disse, assim como o meu pai me treinou.

Eu fui para o meu quarto depois mas, despois que a mamãe chegou eu comecei a ouvir gemidos.

Eu sorrateiramente me aproximei da sala de estar, e vi a completa extensão da obscenidade do papai.

Ele estava penetrando minha mãe pela frente é por trás com um clone. Minha mãe soltava gemidos agudos mas somente alguns segundos depois de ter que aguentar o pau do papai duplicado ela começou a ficar louca e gritar e berrar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! Tão fundo! Por favo para para para para para para para AAAAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum hum oh!"

Naquele momento, quando ele fazia a mamãe gritar, papai era o homem mais gostoso do mundo, ao menos para mim.

Eu acho que a mamãe também sabia disso.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah é tão boooooooooooooooooooom!" ela gritou, gozando. Eu não podia ver bem o seu rosto agora, mas algo me dizia que ela estava sexualmente estúpida.

Meu pai desfez o clone e a arrastou inconsciente para o quarto.

Minutos depois, eu ouvi ela gritando "não, Sasuke não dois no mesmo AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A mamãe gozou. O papai sempre a faz gozar.

No dia seguinte eu fui para a mesa de jantar e a mamãe parecia estressada. E ela estava claramente nua debaixo  do roupão. O papai estava de cueca, mas isso não era surpresa.

"Então, Sarada, missão hoje?" 

"Sim".

"Se encontrar algum....criminoso, enfie sua kunai em um ponto onde ele não possa enxergar, entendeu?"

"Entendi"

Eu saí e fui encontrar Konohamaru sensei e Boruto e Mitsuki.

Foi uma missão fácil.

Com o dinheiro eu comprei um dildo bem grande. Assim que você vira um ninja, você é legalmente um adulto, ninguém liga.

Eu entrei em casa e ouvi  o som do chuveiro.

Eu fui para o meu quarto, tirei a roupa, fechei a porta, coloquei uma venda nos olhos e me masturbei, pensando que o pau era de um monstro gigante me estuprando.

 Eu nem percebi o pai entrar. Quando eu senti o toque único dele eu me paralisei. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar o quanto ele era sorrateiro.

"Não tire isso daí. Eu quero experimentar algo"

Eu pensei que ele ia me penetrar por trás. Eu fui uma idiota. Em segundos eu senti o seu pressionando o dildo para o lado e também tentando entrar na minha buceta. E a dor. A excruciante dor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH papai papai papai paaaaaaaaaa raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Meu pai gozou como nunca ouvindo meus gritos de dor. Oito semanas depois, eu descobri que eu estava grávida.

 


End file.
